Following the Leader
by missingyouforever
Summary: When Will has no other choice, she has to step it up as a leader. Now she's the leader that no one ever thought she could be. And the only one that seems to notice a change in Will is Irma. Dose a leader still need someone to be there for them? Ask Will..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Will felt like she was going to pass out as she opened a portal, and let Taranee, Cornelia, and Haylin pass through leaving Irma with her to fight Cedric. There was a dance in two hours and they were both grounded while the other girls were going to go.

So why would the others stay around to fight when they could be getting ready for a dance?

Cedric threw Will up against one of the outer castle walls pinning her there as Will threw Irma the heart. Irma caught it and was ready to fly away with it…but Cedric's tail caught her and threw her into the wall. The wall collapsed around Irma and she disappeared under the rubble.

Will flew in front of where she thought that Irma should be and stood between Cedric and Irma, and the heart. Cedric lashed out and threw a sloppy right hook at Will hitting her in the ribs.

Will knowing what she had to do, sent a blinding energy burst at Cedric, and threw him into the mote, then created a force field.

Then she ran over to the rubble and began searching for Irma. She was beginning to think the worst when she saw a hand. A hand that she knew! Her digging became even more vigorous, and frantic. When she reached Irma, she pulled her friend out of the rubble.

She noticed in Irma's hand was wrapped around the Heart. She grabbed it and put it on while taking Irma and flying away just in time for Cedric to break the force field.

Will reached a cave next to the black water and flew into it, and placing Irma on a human sized boulder inside cave. Will then changed them both to their human bodies. Putting a hand on Irma's forehead, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Four broken ribs.

Twisted ankle.

Sever contusions.

Three-inch gash across back.

Strained muscles.

Slight concussion.

Will nodded taking into account all of Irma's injuries as she put up another force field around Irma and leaving to go find drift wood to start a fire.

She had a fire going and Irma wrapped and stitched up by the time that Irma woke up and looked around.

"Will where are we? And I know what you did. When did you learn to build force fields? Where did you learn to build force fields? And when did you learn to do that freaky thingy where you were able to tell what was wrong with me?"

"When we get back Irma I promise I will tell you everything. For now I think we have to focus on getting out of here, and Mr. Collins math test tomorrow, he's going to call my mom if I get anything less than a B, do you know how hard that is for me?"

"Just do what everyone else dose. Look off Taranee's paper."

"Thanks Irma. Great honest advice."

"Hey no lecturing the hurt one. Ms.Vandom."

"Are you calling me my mother?"

"Well if the shoe fits."

Will laughed, Irma did too but she grabbed her bruised ribs .

Irma realized how late it was and she was struggling to keep her eye's open. Will shivered not knowing how cold it got in Meridian at night. Noticing Irma was shivering harder than she was she took off the cloak that she had taken from one of the guards…then she put it on Irma.

Irma looked up at Will, watched as her leader, walked over to the side of the cave, and just sat there watching.

"Will what are you doing?"

"I'm standing guard. Someone has to and you need to sleep. I know you okay? Your going to wake up tomorrow."

Irma nodded and pulled the cloak tighter around her body shivering. The only comfort that she felt was the fact that it vaguely smelt like her friend. Then she looked at Will crawled over to Will and put her head on Will's shoulder.

"I'm freezing,"

"I know it's from the blood loss."

The rest of the night passed with the two girls lost in a land filled with darkness, with nothing but the other to remind each other of home.

It gets better next chapter i promise. Not as desprate. 


	2. Chapter 2

I know that Irma is stronger than most people give her credit for, and even though I know this I am worried about her

I know that Irma is stronger than most people give her credit for, and even though I know this I am worried about her. She took some hard hits and it will take me at least a few hours to heal her. And after that we have to be able to get home. I can't even open a portal right now; will Irma be alright with me zoned out?

Well I should be able to get her back to her healthy state that was in when she came here before she wakes up. That in it's self is amazing.

How can she trust me as her leader? How can she still follow me after all of the things that have happened? I mean I lost Elyon, then Taranee even though I got her back. Why am I the leader?

Where would I be if I wasn't the leader though? I wouldn't have Irma, Taranee, Hay Lyn, or Cornelia.

I guess when it comes down to it they are why I am doing this, the leader thing. The oracle told me that I had to step up, and be there for them, or he would revoke my position in the Guardians of The Veil.

He gave me powers, told me to use them to help. So now I have the ability to take care of them. And that is what I plan on doing. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?

I have my flaws, but Caleb is teaching me martial arts secretly. Now I can create force fields, I think that I might just might be able to help them. I am so scared that because I screw up I have to loose them. They mean so much to me.

Mom is trying to fit in, she doesn't know me anymore. She never has times anymore. As I am having my inner rant I am healing Irma. How did she know what I was doing though? Water? Idiot! She controls the element water, of coarse she would be able to tell she would feel the water in her body vibrating because of the magic.

"Irma I am going to open a portal, so that when you wake up you can take the both of us home. It should lead to Hay Lyn's parent's restaurant's basement. That way we both can sleep this fight off. Looks like that grounding is just going to get worse and worse.

"Will?"

She's waking up, good. My head hurts so bad. I can't even move my fingers, I feel tired. Irma just get home. Be safe.

Irma's Pov

Did someone get the tags on the semi that ran me over? Wait? Why don't I feel pain? Will. She must have healed me while I was asleep. And she even made a portal for me to get through. Wait. Will…where is Will?

Turning my head I see Will laying up against the wall, eyes closed her breathing shallow. This picture sends chills down my spine. She has to be all right. She has to.

Why has she been so distant lately? What could have happened that is so bad that Will has to keep it a secret from us? What happened? Will please just wake up. Come on we need to get you home. Picking up my leader I somehow drag the both of us through the portal.

Everything is so hazy, and it is getting blurry. I think that I'm in Hay Lyn's basement. I crawl over to the cot with Will and crash with only my head on the thing. Wait where did Will go?

Irma closed her eyes, with Will lying next to her. Yan Lyn walked into her basement and saw the two guardians and laid a blanket over both of them, then walked up stairs to call some parents and smooth some things out.

a.n. the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up first

Will woke up first. She took one look around, realized where they were and smiled. The fact that they were on Earth told her that Irma was ok, just drained. Will leaned over and still sitting and placed Irma on the cot. Then she leaned forward so that she was on her knees, and got up very painfully.

Will then dragged herself up stairs wondering what time it was. It was a very painful process, and to Will each stair felt like a mountain that she had to climb. When she reached the top she opened the door and saw that it was dark.

"Will your awake. Come with me and have some tea and a number thirty seven."

Will followed Yan Lin to the table where she had the food and a drink waiting for her. They both sat down and Will began wolfing the food down. Healing Irma had taken all of her energy and she was slowly gaining it back with each bite.

"Will I need you to explain some things to me. Then I think that I can help you in a few places. The Oracle told me to question you."

"He told me that I had to be a better leader, told me that I would loose everything. He told me that Guardian Leaders had to be pure hearted and that we had to be true leaders. Then he told me that I had to lean so much, and that I had to start helping more in the battles."

"Will you should know about the last guardian. This stays between us, the others must not know this.

_Nerissa was the last guardian leader, she was a true friend in the beginning, but soon the power of the heart began to corrupt her. She began to lust for more power, and was willing to do anything to achieve it. Cassidy the guardian of water was given the heart and became leader. _

_Nerissa still fought with us in battle, and being her friends all we wanted to do was save her and be with her. So we were, until one day. She killed Cassidy for the power of the heart. We were forced to battle Nerissa and seal her away. _

The Oracle is worried that the same will happen to you young guardian. So he is trying to bond you with your other guardians so that when the power of the heart fully combines with you, you will not be lost. He is afraid that the past will repeat it's self. Cedric and his master will try to corrupt you."

"If he is afraid that I would become corrupt with power why did he give me powers? I can create force fields and also heal and a few other things. Why would he do that?"

"He did that so that you would be able to help in the upcoming wars. Will I can help you with your magical powers. Let me guess they are very raw and you have not a clue on how to do more than heal and create a force field maybe if you are lucky locate your guardians when you need them the most."

The silence that she received told Yan Lin everything that she needed to know and she smiled at the guardian.

"Will I suspect from the bruises that Caleb keeps coming home with that he is helping to teach you different styles of combat. Now I will work with you on magic and eventually be a great leader. The only thing that I can not teach you is compassion for others. You have to understand them to lead them. Will be there for them. And right now Cornelia needs you. Come back to me tomorrow, but for tonight go to Cornelia's. Irma will be here when you get back."

Yan Lin watched as Will stood up and kept going even though she looked like she was ready to drop.

_I think that you choose the right girl. She can hardly stand but she is still going to help Cornelia. Oracle I think that you picked a true leader. _

Will's Pov

I have to make it to Cornelia if she really needs me then I can't sleep. I just need to rest, just for a second. Cornelia. Cornelia I can rest, have to get to Cornelia.

I'm walking in a dark alley taking a short cut to her apartment building. See if she was to sad to make it into her house she would be back here on the fire escape. This is where she goes. This is where she hides when she needs to be alone. Well when she thinks that she needs to be alone, she really needs someone to come and to take care of her.

There she is! She's sitting on a cardboard box her mascara is running, and she's shaking. Yan Lin was right she dose need me. Well she needs someone I just hope that I can help.

"Cornelia?"

"Will."

She looks up at me her eyes are dilated, something happened.

"The world keeps spinning. I couldn't open the door so I came here."

What could have happened to cause this. I really don't want to be thinking this. Someone is getting castrated! First though Corny needs me. Bending down I wrap my arms around her shoulder and lift her up to where she is leaning on me.

We walk in and make it to the elevator. Her parents should be asleep, but if they aren't I'll tell them that she fell asleep. All she has to do is keep her eyes closed until I get her into her room. She has to be ok. Maybe she just hit her head. I can fix that.

"Cornelia if your parents are there I'll tell them that you fell asleep and ask if I can spend the night. So if they are there just keep your eyes closed."

She nods then puts her head on my shoulder, I have never felt this short in my life.

When we stumble into her apartment and see her parents conked out on the couch. So I take her to her room where Lillian is sleeping on her bed. I let Cornelia go and she stumbles over to her bed as I lift up Lillian and carry her to her own room where I tuck her into bed. Then I place blankets over Cornelia's parents before walking into her room.

"Cornelia what happened?"

I ask as I help her get into a pair of sweat pants. She had been trying to fit two legs into a shirt. Then I get her into a loose fitting shirt, that I didn't even think that she had. After this I take her by the hand and put her in bed, tuck her under her comforter and sit next to her.

"Will? This guy at the dance he was really nice but then he put something in my drink. Then he tried to take me into a cab with him. The world began to spin, and I realized what he was trying to do so I hit him and ran as fast as I could. I think that he ran into a tree. Will? Where am I ?"

I think that she is coming back what ever he gave her it must no have been to bad.

"Your at home. Don't worry I found you and got you into bed."

I whisper as I take a cool rag that I had soaked while I was putting Lillian in bed, over her face to get the make up off of her.

"Stay ok? He might come back."

I nod and she scoots over in her bed and I climb in. She did need me. I am so happy that she is ok though. Closing my eyes I feel darkness starting to take it's pull over me, but I do hear a distant thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Will was jolted awake when Cornelia bolted from the bed towards the bathroom at about four in the morning. Will quickly ran after her, stopping to grab a bottle of water and followed Cornelia straight into the bathroom, once in there shut the door and pulled the hair out of her friends face. When Cornelia looked a little less green she handed her the water bottle and helped her sit back against the bath tub.

"What hit me…Irma with a sledge hammer?"

"I think that this is your body's way of getting whatever that guy at the party gave you out of your system. You should be alright, you might want to stay here for a little bit though you still look a little green."

Cornelia just let herself slide off the side of the bathtub and straight into Will's arms and closed her eyes.

"Although this could be viral. What ever he slipped into you drink could have had some sort of affect on your immune system. Either way you should be feeling better in a few hours. I'll stay with you."

Cornelia stared at Will. Her leader…who she had protested every step of the way. After Elyon had been drawn to the other side she had focused her powers on taking Will down a notch rather than what she should have been focused on, helping her friends.

"You should call your mom. I think that she's going to have your head on a platter if you don't at least contact her and let her know that you haven't run off to join the zoo."

"Watch it your beginning to sound like Irma."

Cornelia responded to that comment to leaning over the toilet and loosing it again. She smiled up at Will trying to communicate that she was all right. Will again assumed her position next to Cornelia and held her hair back.

After a few minutes of this Cornelia looked up at Will who helped her up with a nod. They walked into the room and she got a bucket and put it next to Cornelia's bed and let Cornelia fall back to sleep. Looking back at the clock she saw that it was now six am.

_Might as well study. I can't get back to sleep and it is going to be along night._

Will walked over to Cornelia's book shelf and pulled out their history text book and sat down to read in the corner where she could both watch Cornelia and read without waking her up at the same time.

After a few hours Lillian walked in and saw Will in the chair.

"Will can I stay in here? Mom and dad left to go to work already and I don't want to be alone. So can I stay here and read with you?"

"Well…My favorite cartoon is on right now. Want to watch it with me? I can make pancakes for all of us and you can wake Cornelia up. We can eat pancakes and watch cartoons together."

"Do you think that Cornelia would?"

"I think that she would love to. Meet me on the couch I'll just wake her up."

Will walked over to Cornelia and shook her shoulder and Cornelia slugged her.

"Oh My God WILL! I didn't mean to. I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Go get a shower and I'll make us some pancakes and you can watch cartoons with Lillian while I am cooking alright?"

Cornelia smiled and got up and walked out to take a shower after gathering her clothing and Will walked into the kitchen and soon Loony Toons were playing while the smell of Will's vanilla pancakes was making everyone salivate.

_At least I don't cook like my mom. _

"Will we can eat in here so when your done can you bring the food out to us? I don't want to miss a minute of this. Tom and Jerry is on next and that is my favorite cartoon. Please Will!"

"Sure."

When she had the food dished out she walked out with pancakes, chocolate milk and whip cream.

"When I'm done I need to go talk to Yan Lin about something will you two be alright on your own?"

Lillian smiled and nodded while making a tower of whipped cream on her pancake. To the point where there was more whipped cream than pancake. This of coarse prompted a whipped cream war. Will was able to slip out of the back door and make it to safety. When she made it to the little restaurant she was ushered in and Yan Lin smiled at her.

"Will meet me up stairs and we will talk about the events that have conspired."

Will nodded and watched Yan Lin walk away and she quickly decided to check on Irma before following Yan Lin up stairs. She quickly opened the door and saw Irma out like a light on the cot where she had left her.

She quickly walked up stairs hoping that she would not get yelled at for being late. When she made it up stairs she quietly slipped into Yan Lin's room so that she would not wake up Hay Lin.

_She must have gotten back late. How could I wake her up on her day to sleep in?_

What she saw when she walked into the room made her gasp. Yan Lin was standing there surrounded by an aura that was pure blue. It complemented her gown nicely and together it gave off a mysterious look that gave her goose bumps.

"Will you should know that Nerissa was chosen because she lusted for power. You however never did. You are the only one of the guardians that has given up all power over your life. Your parents divorce triggered that feeling of helplessness. You have been feeling as if you have absolutely no control over your life. You must understand that you have been given these powers to take control not only over your life but also of your position. You have been chosen as the guardian leader."

"I understand that now. I always did in a sense, but how do I use my powers? I had no say in the matter of new powers and I have no clue how to use them without passing out from exhaust."

"Close your eye Will. Now I want you to picture a tree. A beautiful tree that is over growing. With flowers blossoming. Now concentrate on where that tree is. See it in your mind. Smell it."

"Where is it?"

"Cornelia's apartment."

"Will that is one of your powers, to locate your guardians. Now picture a flame and tell me where Taranee is. Feel the heat."

"In her bed asleep. And Irma is in the basement still asleep but close to waking up."

"And where is Hay Lin?"

Will sat there for a moment. Irma had been so close and easy to trace. If they were closer then she could sense them easier.

"That can't be….she's not on Earth."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Will

"What do you mean Will! Where is my granddaughter?" Yan Lin screamed as she ran to Hay Lin's room and stared at the empty bed that looked like no one had slept in it. She then turned to see Will with her eyes closed and her forehead scrunched up. Realizing what she was trying to do Yan Lin decided to go down stairs and get her both a water and an Advil. While she was down stairs, s Irma came out from the basement.

"Ms. Lin? Where's Will?"

"Up stairs. I trust that you have seen the new powers that the oracle bestowed upon her. She is trying to locate Hay Lin who is not on earth. That granddaughter of mine, she should know better than to venture off to different worlds on a school night. The link that Will has should allow her to locate Hay Lin but it will give her a killer headache."

Irma nodded and followed Yan Lin upstairs, and they found Will sitting against the wall panting, with a hand on her forehead. Irma knelt next to Will and handed her the water and a dose of Advil. Will took each of them before she opened her eyes.

"Why is my cell phone talking to me?"

"Uh oh I think that was a little to much pain reliever."

"Will it is your power Quintessence do not worry about that. Have you found out where my granddaughter is?"

"She's not on Meridian, she's not on Earth. I asked the Oracle and he told me that she was being told a story that she needed to know and that she would be back by morning. Sleep now."

"Will I know that it was Saturday when you were in Meridian, but it's Monday and you have to go to school in two hours."

Irma looked at Will and smiled as the two of them got up to shower and get ready. When they were done, they found Hay Lin waiting for them at a table eating breakfast. She smiled up at them, but Will was still suffering from her headache and fell face first onto the table. Irma barley got the plate of rice out of the way.

"What's up with her?"

"She's suffering from the I know that I am grounded for the next centaury flu. I heard that it is very common this year. I myself had it yesterday."

Smiling Hay Lin yawned and Irma laughed.

"Well it seems like none of us got a good nights sleep. Come on we have to haul Will to school. Do you think if we dropped her in the pool that the cold water would wake her up or that she would just drown in her sleep?"

"I don't think that we should try it. I don't want Will to drown."

They both laughed as they each took a side of Will to carry her to school where Cornelia was waiting for them. Taranee walked up before they could say anything giving Will weird looks.

"What happened to Will? I mean did she stay awake the entire weekend or something? I don't think that she is going to make it through the day like this. Do you think that we should take her to the nurse and tell her that Will hit her head or something?"

"No because then they would wake her up and not let her sleep for the entire day. Plus they would never let her leave if she couldn't remember hitting her head. Our best bet is to let her wait the day out then take her home. She can sleep this out there. What do you think Will?"

"The lights are flashing."

"That means yes."

Everyone laughed at Irma's words save Will whose eyes closed and she fell off the bench that they had placed her on. Will was now sleeping on the floor in the hall causing people to look at them weirdly. Irma was next to Will in a second and they laughed as they got Will back on the bench.

"Will what happened?"

"Hey Matt! Will just spent the night at my house and we stayed up the whole weekend. See she was mad at her mom and finally her mom just wanted her out of the house and hopped that I could help her lighten up. So we stayed up all weekend and now she has the worst headache and she is dead on her feet."

Hay Lin said smoothly and everyone else nodded. Matt took off his jacket and put it over Will's shoulders and kissed her forehead before walking out.

Will made it through the first few periods fine. Her friends would drag her from class to class and it was in the last period that Mr. Collins finally decided to wake her up. After failing it would up with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin seated in detention.

"I can't believe that I have a detention. This is going to affect my record! First it's detention next is juvenile hall."

"Get a grip Taranee."

"Yeah, Cornelia is right. You really need to calm down. Oh and did I tell you that last night I went to….

What happened with Hay Lin. Where did she go? Will Will ever wake up? When is Irma going to say something…find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hay Lin smiled opening her eyes wondering where she was, she wasn't at home and she definitely on earth

Hay Lin smiled opening her eyes wondering where she was, she wasn't at home and she definitely on earth. There were clouds everywhere and then a horse with wings came up to her.

"You were brought here to learn a story."

"Where is here?"

"That is not important but if you can go the rest of your stay without interrupting I will tell you. so on with the story. You were chosen because you are the guardian of air and the easiest to get there. This is a world made of only air with no land. None of your friends would feel as at ease here.

You see long ago…there was a guardian of the heart. She was much like every guardian that holds the heart has been. The problem was that though she did not want power nor deny it she was not the leader that she needed to be. She was put under pressure from her guardians and none of them stood with any of her decisions. Finally the heard was stolen from her and she was forced to leave the group, but then a devastating attack from the enemy left her team broken. They had lost earth, wind, and water. Though Air was mortally wounded the guardian of the heart came back and gave her life so that her friends could live again. You see when she had been kicked out the heart had become corrupted. This was when it was decided that the guardians should be together at all times. With her sacrifice she was able to bring it back into the hands of good. The air guardian told the others what had happened and they were all devastated.

Then there was the group of guardians who decided that everything bad happened to them. The enemy had attacked killing every single one of their family members all except two of the guardians were corrupted. With the major loss it was only natural that they were crushed at the loss of their loved ones. The rebelled against the Oracle instead of fighting the enemy. The remaining two fought for years trying to bring their friends back and eventually they did, but at a large coast. You see there was a time when there was a guardian of darkness. She tended to work alone but was rendered obsolete after the fight between guardians. The Oracle decided that with fewer girls there would bee less fighting. You have to feel bad for the guardian of the heart from that time, she fought against her best friends with only the guardian of earth her rival on her side.

The third set of guardians that I will tell you about was one heck of a team. They were invincible. It seemed like no one was ever going to beat them until one of their own turned against them and killed the water guardian. The guardian of the heard Nerissa became corrupt with power. You see there have been many guardians but the guardian of the heart must not want to much power. Nerissa though did.

I told you these stories so that you may know and learn from the mistakes of the past. Stay together, don't lust for power, and look out for your leader. I think that I should send you home now."

End flash back..

"The worst part is that I never even got to find out what his name was. But I think that he did have some interesting points. We should learn from the past and get Will home before she gets her great grand children still serving her grounding sentence."

The guardians nodded and were about to pick Will up when Matt walked in and smiled at them in understanding and picked Will up for them carrying her to her apartment. When they got there Irma was dead on her feel along with Hay Lin and they followed Will up to her room and passed out on the floor. The three remaining people laughed and walked out of the apartment before Will's mom got home.

Susan Vandom was having a hard day. Dean had called her to tell her that Will had fallen asleep in class. She then found out that Will had gotten detention and when she answered her cell she heard that Irma and Hay Lin were missing, which meant that Will was probably gone too, however when she walked into her daughters room she saw them all asleep with open textbooks and completed assignments in front of them.(courtesy of Taranee)

She walked back out and called Irma's father and cleared it with him for her to stay the night, then did the same with Hay Lin's grandmother. Walking back into the kitchen she decided that she would just call for pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

Will opened her eyes when the aroma of garlic, marinara sauce, and cheese drifted to her. When she heard her front door close she knew that she wasn't still dreaming there was pizza waiting for her in the living room. Looking down she saw Irma and Hay Lin on the floor. _What is Irma doing to my stuffed frog? I…I don't want to know what she's dreaming about, but when she's done kissing my stuffed frog I wonder if it will turn into a stuffed prince._ Will smiled deciding to get their pizza on plates and use it to lure them out.

As Will walked into her living room she saw her mom placing the pizza on plates and she walked over and got out three cups, closed it, realized that she didn't have enough, opened it and got one more out. Then she walked over to the fridge and poured Irma sprite, Hay Lin coke, her mom diet coke, and for herself….she poured some water from the sink. She then put the drinks on the table and walked back to her room.

Her stuffer frog was now…(insert what ever you would like to).

"Irma. Hay Lyn you two need to wake up. Cornelia chopped off her hair and put in a Mohawk and dyed it green."

"What!"

"No way!"

Will smiled at her friends who realized within an instant that she was joking and sighed. They were to gullible.

"Alright Will. Why did you have to wake us up? I was having a very good dream where Marvin turned into Vance Michal Justin and he was…doing things. We were on a date and…and…what am I doing to your frog?"

_So it did turn into a stuffed prince._

Will laughed and Hay Lin then caught scent of the pizza.

"Who cares there's pizza!"

Laughing Will followed them out, turning the lights off to conserve electricity in her room . She then sat down and they listened to her mom telling them about her day, then she listened as Irma explained that she never toughed Will's frog, over and over again. They all knew it was a lie but had no proof, sadly.

"Thank you Ms. Vandom."

Chorused Hay Lin and Irma at the same time watching as Will stood up and took their plates then refilled their drinks then left for a few minutes to go and take care of the trash.

"You know for the past oh for a week she has been acting so strange. At first, I thought it was just because she wanted something but now…now I don't know what to do. Will has just been doing everything around the house. She got an A on her math test, and an A on Mr. Collins test. I really thought that she was turning around until she fell asleep in class today. Have you two noticed anything recently?"

Hay Lin and Irma looked at each other wondering weather they should lie, or say they hadn't noticed a difference bending the truth a little, or make up a cover story.

"Well Taranee has been helping her with her school work, and I think that Taranee told her that she should help you out more. Will took her words to heart and I have been noticing that she has been giving her best effort to everything that she has been doing recently."

Irma said smoothly as Hay Lin nodded vigorously to show Will's mom that Irma was not lying.(we all know that Irma would never lie.)

"Yeah Taranee really has been helping me a lot. You guys want to go watch some tv for a little bit?"

After a few hours, Will, Hay Lin, and Irma were all asleep on the couch. Irma leaning on Will, Hay Lin leaning on Irma.

* * *

The next morning Irma woke up to the sound of pancakes cooking. Opening her eyes she saw that she was now on the couch with Hay Lin's head on her shoulder. Moving slowly so that she didn't wake Hay Lin up she walked into the kitchen to see Will was the one making pancakes with wet hair and clean clothing.

"You and Hay Lin can both borrow some of my clothing it's only six forty five so we have an hour and fifteen minutes until we have to be at school. Wake Hay Lin would you?"

Nodding Irma walked into the room and woke up Hay Lin and they both started getting ready for another day of school. When they were finally ready they both walked out to find that Will had set the table and on each plate was three fluffy pancakes. The center of the table held an unopened bottle of maple syrup.

"Will dose your mother know about this?"

"About what?"

"The fact that you can cook. This is…I don't know how to say it but I swear if I find a cell phone in my pancakes I will call you pink" "IRMA!" "Well aliens stole our Will and replaced her with someone who can cook and i just thought that her mom had the right to know."

They all burst out laughing as Will heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw someone that she hadn't seen in years, and launched herself into his open arms…

* * *

three guesses who it is...her father? maybe. An old friend from fadden hills...maybe. Matt...well no. He just didn't make the cut. Blunk...well he's better than Matt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where have you been you jerk?"

Will asked playfully hitting him on the shoulder and reverting back to normal Will for an instant. She stepped back and to the side allowing him to come into Irma's and Hay Lin's sight. He was 5'7, had black hair, was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. He followed her into the room and sat on the couch next to her putting his arm over her shoulders shocking Irma, and Hay Lin.

"Guys meet my friend from Fadden Hills, Jake was there for me when everything was going wrong. We looked after each other and he hasn't been in contact for almost two years. Which is why he is a jerk."

"Two years and he shows up now? Wow, Will I think that that goes a little farther than just being a jerk. He is the king of all jerks."

"Oh Jake guys sorry. Irma is the one that called you the king of all jerks, Hay Lin is the one standing over there wondering what she can do with your clothing to give you a look with a little more style. They are both two of my closest friends that I have made here. Why are you here Jake….Never mind we will talk later guys we need to get to school."

"Hey wait Will I am going to the same school that you are. I transferred. I wanted to be with you I missed you believe it of not. Fadden Hills is just not the same without my favorite red head you know? I know you missed me. I may be the king of all jerks but you know you are the princess of all jerks. That way we could be related. Anyway how is Matt?"

Standing up they stated walking to the door as Will explained all that Matt was away trying to be discovered as an artist and that he hadn't contacted her. When they reached the school Cornelia and Taranee were waiting for them at the gates.

"Who's the hunk?"

"Jake."

"Jake hmm, I don't recognize you and I know everyone so you must be new. I'm Cornelia Hale and if you need any help around the school," "actually I have all my classes with Will we go way back you know? We were tight in Fadden so I came here. You her friend?"

"Jake you have met Cornelia, Taranee is the only other person here that you don't know."

"Hi."

Jake smiled at Taranee's quiet greeting and nodded in her direction and they were walking to the front of the school when Uriah walked up to them. He shouldered Will to the side and his goons followed him laughing as Jake caught Will before she hit the ground.

"Friends of yours?"

"Obviously not. That's Uriah he's a real guy. He only goes out of his way to annoy and pester us everyday. Not only that he bullies everyone. He is a real champ. Everyone around here just loves the way that he poisons the lunch food…among other things. Like when he filled the community pool with dish soap." Irma monologed.

"On the day of the major swim meet."

"Well Will I would love to see him try anything on you while I am here. So where do we

Go for first period? Do we have it with any of you friends?"

"We have math first. My favorite class of the day. We have it with Irma. After that we have biology with Cornelia. Then we are alone together until lunch."

"Will that was an example of an oxymoron. Two contradicting statements. Alone together, jumbo shrimp Uriah with a brain."

"So Taranee is the one with the brains in the group?"

* * *

**Lunch**

Will was walking out of the lunch line with sloppy joes on her plate followed by Jake headed for her usual table. As she passed Uriah he slipped out his foot and tripped her. As she was falling her food was splattered all over her white shirt. Jake caught her mid fall and took off his hoodie and handed it to her before dragging Uriah out of the cafeteria wordlessly.

"Wow Will I can't believe that just happened. What is Jake going to do to Uriah? He was so….so…night in shinning armorish back there. Are you alright?"

"Yeah Hay Lin, and the only thing that Jake will do to Uriah is threaten him. He dose that whole big brother act every now and again. We met in first grade. He put a frog down my shirt and I was the only girl not to throw a fit. After that we were best friends. The teachers couldn't believe it. The sweet girl and the nuisance teamed up."

"It was like when I met Irma!"

"I resent that."

"Irma you pulled the fire alarm during nap time. Then you tripped the door so that the teacher was trapped in the bathroom for three hours. After that you poured a bucket of fire ants down Uriah's pants. You were the problem child. Hay Lin was the one that the teachers loved and she was always getting you out of trouble. Elyon was the one that helped you."

"So Cornelia you told the teacher that you refused to lay on the floor and so we had to shove the desks together for you to lay down to sleep during nap time. All I wanted was attention. I was just so forgotten."

"Irma the teacher couldn't forget you no matter how hard she tried. How many have you made quit?"

Everyone looked from Cornelia to Irma to see her counting on both hands. Will laughed as she slid the black hoodie over her head to hide the mess that was her shirt though she was sure she would smell like meat as she walked home. She smiled when she saw Jake walk back in and make his way over to her.

"Will I think that Uriah is sorry. I also think that he will never come near you again. We had a little chat, then principle Nickers came over and I told her what he did to you and gave her my I am so innocent face. You guys shouldn't see him on campus for about a month."

"Have you done this before Jake?"

"Maybe. Why don't you tell me Irma?"

"Ohhh! Will your like the god father. He can be your wing man. So did you make Uriah an offer that he couldn't refuse? Because that would be totally cool."

Hay Lin said as she looked up at Will with stars in her eyes, while Taranee split her sandwich with Will.

"Well now I am going to make you an offer that you can't refuse. Vance Michal Justin's new movie just came out today and we have to go see it. He is so hott!I can't wait it's showing at the movie theater in the mall. My treat."

"Ohh yeah because as a member of the male species I think that Vance is so dreamy. In fact I dream of him every night. His well toned muscles and gorgeous eye that long flowing mane of his."

"Corny I think that you might have a little competition from Jake over here."

"Shut it Irma or they will never find your body."

"So we are all meeting at the movie theater tonight right? Right after school we can head over there then stop by the mall and get some ice cream, and do some shopping for Jake. Then have a sleep over at my place. What do you think?"

"I am all for it."

"Ditto."

"I third the motion."

"Alright great idea Hay Lin. See you after school. We have history with my mothers boyfriend next. Then in health we are doing a project on car accidents so prepare for blood and gore."

Jake leaned over and whispered into Will's ear, "good job defusing the situation back there."

**That night**

"Oh man that was the best VMJ movie ever. I need to see it again. He is so hot. And dreamy. And he has a great voice. I don't see anything wrong with that guy. No he is more than a guy he is a man."

"Would some one please knock her out and put me out of my misery."

"I'm with Irma."

"Hey I heard that. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Well Jake you can watch that movie without drooling but Irma. I thought that we would have to get you a bucket for all the saliva coming out of your mouth."

"Well I thought that everyone was going to go death with all of the screaming coming out of your mouth."

"Here it goes again."

"Do they do this often Taranee?"

"Every day. I am surprised that they made it this long. Hay Lin and Will are the only people that are able to control them when they get like this and that is only when they are lucky. When they are not fighting they are the best of friends. It is like they are sisters only they choose to be with each other. Will should be able to distract Cornelia while Hay Lin calms Irma down."

"Cornelia, Irma you both love Vance we get that. Now would you shut up your sending my senses into overdrive. With all of the new things hat have been happening lately I think that it would be a good idea to about do that right now unless each of you want to explain to my mother why I disappeared. The hard part would be convincing her that I was safe and was going to come back. It's ok misses Vandom Will is just…safe. How awkward would that be?"

Will shut her mouth when she remembered that Jake was there; the headache that Cornelia and Irma had been enough to cloud her vision. She was really considering sneaking away to Meridian with the way that her head was pounding.

"Will are you alright?"

"Look at what you've done Irma you gave Will a headache."

"It takes two to tango Corny."

"Guys! I think that we should just get Will to the restaurant. Once we have ad dinner we can all go down to the basement and tell ghost stories. My Grandmother tells the best. After that we can have fortune cookies and watch movies. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great Hay Lin. I am going to walk behind with Will though. We will catch up I just want to catch up with her you know? I haven't been alone with her for two years and I think that she needs some time to clear her head."

"We'll take a walk through the park. See you later guys."

When they got to the park the both sat down and he wrapped both his arms around her and held Will as tightly as he could remembering that she would ask him to do this on the nights that her parents would fight. He remembered how he was her safe place and she was his.

"I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"Good. This time don't leave me. Your supposed to be my knight in rusty armor don't you remember that?"

"Don't worry Will I will always be here for you."

"How's your uncle?"

"He misses my mom. He can't look at me with out seeing his best friend or his little sister. That was why he was so willing to send me here to be with you and live on my own. It got really strained waking up everyday and having him starring at me with one of those all you do is remind me of what I lost looks."

"I'm here."

"I know."

"Think we should head back now?"

"Will before we go I have something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"You smell like meat."

"JERk!"

"Will screamed as she chased him to the fountain and they both wound up in the water. After that they walked the entire way back to Yan Lin's drenched. When the girls saw them they were the joke for the rest of the night.

After everyone had fallen asleep Jake walked over to Will and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"_I'm so sorry Will I love you but i have to do this. I'm so sorry."_


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Will,

_Dear Will,_

_As I am writing this letter, I am thinking of all the times that we have been together, all of the things that we have helped each other through. To be honest the only think that I am going to regret is the fact that I am leaving you, but I just can't take it anymore. It is just so hard. I can't. _

_When you left I was crushed but you knew what was going on in my life. I lost Josh. My older brother did the same thing that I am about to do and I am finally going to be with him. Will I am not going to be alone again. I finally found a way that all of my problems will end. This is a solution. I want you to know that this is my choice and that you are what kept me going this long. I had to say good by to you. When my parents signed custody of me over to my uncle, I considered this decision. When all of my 'friends' thought I was fine and didn't see anything wrong with me I knew that I had to. _

_We were the trio. We were. Josh, Will, and Jake. I look at you and you were the first person to make me regret this decision that I am about to make. You. Will you are a light. You are strength. And I don't want you to follow me. You have friends that will take care of you. And remember you have someone looking out for you. _

_Will. _

_I'm sorry but this good by. One person is not enough to keep me going when so many have made me choose this. Never doubt that I love you. _

_With all of my love_

_Jake Trent Smith._

My hands are shaking as I place the letter next to Will. It's wordy I know but hey, I am about to kill myself so what dose it matter. A few extra words to put under my belt. I can't believe that I am doing this to her. Red, that was what we called her.

I'm letting her go, but she's better off without me. No one else loves me. No one would even notice if I died tomorrow. I lived my life alone and now I am going to die alone.

I'm on my bike driving to the bridge that I passed as i came here. It's high enough that going eighty I will be able to kill myself. With the lights on my bike off I am sure that there is no way that I am going to survive this little drive. The last thing that I want to see is a picture of her. So as I am coming up to my fall I pull out my picture of her.

Five.

Four.

Three

Two.

One.

* * *

****

**Will's pov**

"Jake!"

He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He followed Josh. And all I have is this letter. If I had woken up earlier I could have saved him. If I had just. If I had just been a better friend. He's gone. I am never going to see his smile again. Hear his voice. Get one of his hugs that made me feel safe. I am loosing all of these things.

"Will stop. It's not your fault."

Taranee says to me. She's reading my thoughts. Irma's dad found him dead with a picture of me. He died on impact. They said that he snapped his neck in three different places. That there was no way he would have survived. That he died within seconds. Like that makes me feel any better.

"Will please."

Taranee whispers as she wraps both of her arms around me and I. I can feel hot tears streaming down my face. When did I start crying? I am never going to see him smile again. I am never going to hear him laugh again.

"Will. I am so sorry, but we don't want to loose you too. We're here for you."

Irma says as she strokes my hair. I'm sitting on the cot in Hay Lin's basement in Taranee's arms. The only one not here is Cornelia. I think that she walked out to call my mom to come and be here with me. She knows how close he was to me. Was. Was. I hate that WORD.

"Shh..Will we're here. We've got you. Don't think about it right now. Don't think."

How. How did this happen?

**Taranee's pov**

Will fell asleep and I'm still holding her. If she could loose, and did loose two friends then we could easily loose her. I know. I was reading her thoughts and I am not going to loose her. She's my best friend. All of the girls are thinking about how then can help her. Irma wants to put her in a padded room for a few years without shoestrings. Mrs. Vandom is coming soon. If anyone can help Will she can.

She had to identify the body. Apparently Josh was Jake's brother and he killed himself and Jake decided to follow his brother. I guess that it had to be hard to loose your brother and then your best friend. Will has now lost two brothers. I don't even want to think about what would happen if one of us died. What it would do to the other girls. I couldn't imagine a day without Irma's mouth, Cornelia's air of elegance that surrounds her, Hay Lin's ability to make you feel happy, and Will's will.

I don't want to imagine loosing any of them. I want them all to stay forever. I…I I am thinking irrationally due to emotions. Will is right here in my arms. Cornelia is walking back into the room. Irma is shaking I think that she is thinking the same thoughts that I am. Hay Lin is on the bed that I have Will on sitting next to Will. What can I do? If I tell her I'm sorry it won't bring him back. How do i? What do I do?

"Just be there for her."

Cornelia says as she walks down the stairs and sits next to Irma putting a hand on Irma's shoulder and Irma gives in. I wish I had a camera because I never thought that Irma would willingly throw herself into Cornelia's arms. But she just did.

"Irma you knew him for a day."

"I know but what if one of us died? What if during our work as guardians on of us were killed. What if we lost Will. Or you? Or Taranee…or Hay Lin. What would we do? How would we tell your parents. How would we go to school. And…and."

Cornelia doesn't let her finish. She can't because it's bringing tears to her eyes. She just holds Irma and Hay Lin gets in on the thing. Now we're all crying and holding each other trying not to imagine what life would be like without one of their best friends.

"Well I came at the right time. Thinking about what it would be like if something like this happened to one of you? How it would be to wake up and go through every day without one of your closest friends. What it would be like to loose one of the closest people to you. How lonely you would be. How much would you miss their smile, their laugh, their ok this sounds demented but their smell. How weird it would be without them there. Don't think about it is the best thing that you can do."

Mrs. Vandom has a point if we don't think about it we won't hurt as much, but Will already has to. What could be a possibility for us is a reality for her. And it sucks. What can I do to help her? Be there for her? Well that only goes so far and what if I say something stupid and hurt her even more than she already is hurting? What if I do something stupid and she looses one of the people that she needs more than anything right now?"

"Girls I know that you don't think that I am telling you the truth but if you just spend time with her, you will make more of a difference than you think. Just being there is more than most adults can do. So if you can face the fear that you might hurt her, you'll help her more than anyone can. Trust me on this. When Josh died no one knew how to talk to Will and Jake, they were ostracized. All Will had was Jake, and all that he had was her. They would sit and play music together for hours. They made some money off of it."

Wow. Never knew that. Will was a musician. Well I understand with the whole heart of kandracar thing going on she wouldn't have much time to play music. And how she wouldn't want to play it alone. Now I know why Matt was so appealing to her.

"I'm going to take her home but if one of you gets up the nerve to come over tomorrow you're more than welcome. Will will probably not even get out of bed. At least with one of you there tomorrow she wont fell as alone as she will when it's just me."

With that Susan walks up to me. Before she can pick Will up Caleb comes out of no where and picks Will up and nodds at Mrs. Vandom before following her out to the car.

**Next day Irma's pov**

I don't want Mrs. Vandom to know that I am here. I don't want her to be mad at me for skipping class but I couldn't leave Will alone. She's been sitting with Will and finally got Will out of bed a few seconds ago so here I am sitting outside her window on the fire escape wondering what I should do. Should I go home and get yelled at for skipping school or?

"Irma would you like to come in? If you are going to be sitting out there you might as well be sitting on the couch next to Will. I'll bring you two some food because I know you both think that breakfast is overrated unless it can be used as an excuse to be late to class."

Mrs. Vandom says as she opens her window. She helps me in and then closes the window behind me. I really don't know what to do. Cornelia always says that I am blunt and crude. I think that I am funny and I act the way I do because people need to laugh. It's not easy to make someone smile after fighting a giant lizard but I can. This is a different ball park. Will is sitting on the couch and I am just starring at her. I don't know what I can do. What should I do? I..I just don't know.

I don't know why or how but I am making my way next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She has done this for me before so why shouldn't I be able to do this for Her? Why am I so terrible at things like this. I feel like I have six left feel and I just want to make Will hurt slightly less. I want to help her. Because when she cries, I feel like that is the only thing that I can't fight and win. It's the same way with Cornelia and Taranee and Hay Lin. I just can't do it. So why should this be any different?

"Thanks."

For what?

"For being here. It means….a lot…more than you know."

How? I don't care how. I think that I will just settle with the TV that Will's mom turned on and watch it with Will. I think that she is just using the tv as an excuse to stare into space but then again so am I.

"Don't think about it. I know that you think that you aren't good in situations like this but just being here with me is like having sprayed windex on a dusty window. Just don't leave please."

I was never planning on leaving though I understand why she thinks that. I mean I would think the same damn thing. I just cussed. Right now I love Jake for doing all he has done for Will, but I hate him for doing what he did to Will. That makes no sense. Irrational thoughts. That sounds like something Taranee would say……think.

"No one can get rid of me. I'm like the gum on the bottom of your shoe you finally get it off just to step in it again."

She chuckled a little but then got silent…again. Maybe…

"Will it's alright to be happy and to laugh. I know that it's really soon but I just want you to know that Jake would have wanted you to be happy and he would want you to smile because every time you smile the room gets brighter and I sound like a lesbian."

She leans into my arms and starts crying again her head on my shoulder.

"Lesbian or not I am going to cry on your should but I swear if you cop a feel you will never hear the end of it. Though that would explain how you act around Cornelia."

Was that a barb at me? I don't care at least she is beginning to feel better. Where did her mom go? I bet she went to get PIZZA for us. Or maybe soup. Though the last time that I had soup over here there was a cell phone in it. The time before that it was a sock…..yuck.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back Irma."

Will says and she stands up and walks away but as she dose a piece of paper falls out of her pocket. I really shouldn't read it but then again this is me. What if it's something that I need to read.

_I'm so sorry. I just can't do this anymore. When you find me in the bathroom………just know that it is no one's fault but my own. I was the person that decided to just let go. I can't do it. _

_Everyone wants more of me than there is and I just don't know how to measure up to everyones expectations without my strength. _

_Mom I am so sorry and I love you. This is not your fault. _

_I keep laughing because when you do you can save a life. You don't know how many times that you have pulled me up with one of your jokes. You are amazing and I hope that you never think of doing what I will have done when you read this letter. I love and will miss you. _

_T. You are the smartest person I know. Know that I will miss you more than anything and that you still are more than anyone could ever ask for in a friend. When you find your voice you will be unstoppable and will do everything that you want to._

_C. you are the most fashionable person that I know. Even though there have been times that we have argued I respect you as much as you respected me. I will always love you and your stubbornness will help you in the future. _

_H. You are amazing and so happy. It cheered me up just to be around you. You are one ot the most open minded and welcoming people that I know. I love your art work. I love you and will miss you. _

_Will. _

Is..is that a suicide note? I have got to find Will. I have got to find her now. I'm up and running to the bathroom door which she left unlocked and I look to see her holding a knife to her wrist. No. Will don't. Should I stay, should I move. I can't let her do this so what is the best way that I can get her to put the knife down with out either of us getting hurt. Her hand is shaking and there are tears covering her face. I I want to help her so badly but I cant. I am not the one that is good at this sort of thing she is.

"I…I can't. I want to but I can't. Because I don't want to. Suicide is a **permanent **solution to a temporary problem. That is so true and I can't do it. I can't do this to you and Hay Lin and Cornelia and Taranee. Mom. I just can't do it." She says as she drops the knife.

I'm grabbing her wrapping both of my arms around her and holding her as tightly as I can as I can.

"I read your note and you know what I think. I think that you should just say with us forever so that we can make you smile and take away your pain as much as we can. I don't know how much we can do today but we're here for you. I promise that I will come at two thirty in the morning if you need me like you would for me. Why not remember Jake by not killing yourself. I know that no one wants that. Because we love you too Will."

We are walking out of the bathroom together and sit on the couch and there is a knock on the door. Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Caleb all walk in with ice cream and chocolate. I love them they brought the comfort food. I think that I am going to burn Will's note. No one will ever see it again. Because Will will never kill herself. Not while I am around at least. I think that after we eat the ice cream we should all just crash. Will has bags under her eyes and…hey wait it's only one. School ends at three what are they doing here.

"We brought the comfort food. Irma what are you doing here you suck at these sort of things." Hay Lin says as she walks through the door. Told ya so.

If she has been here before and was able to recover she will be able to do it again, The only difference between this time and last time was that last time she had Jake and now she has us. And boy dose she have us. She can have us any time and all the time because I am not going to loose my best friend and my leader.

* * *

I know that this chapter is a little down...ok a lot but the next wont be i promise. This will only strenghten the bond between them.


	10. Chapter 10

One Month after the death of Josh

One Month after the death of Josh.

I don't know what is wrong with Will per say but I know that something is definitely wrong with her. How would I not notice she is after all my best friend. Well one of them. After Josh died she was depressed for about a week then she turned into some robot. I can't understand what she is going through, but I want to help her.

That is why I can just sit by and watch her as she throws her life away. A life without laughter is hardly a life. There is absolutely no passion in her smile. I don't know how to explain it. She won't even argue with Cornelia anymore.

I even researched to see what I can do to help her. The whole school knows about Josh, and they are all pretty shaken up about him. There has been suicide prevention seminars for the past month and the teachers all watch Will for the signs. She has been showing a change in attitude. That's it. No weight loss, weight gain. I don't know about her sleeping patterns, its not like I stalk her…..on week nights.

We're worried about her you now? She has been there for all of us and never juged me when I came to her wanting help to find my brother when he ran away. She found him in minutes.

She never says no when I ask her if she will come over and help me with babysitting my brother. I know for a fact that Lillian loves her. Caleb came to her and she has been sparring with him for the past month. Not that any one knows this other than me. Hello stalking on weekends.

Then again there are times that I just want to shake her. Even when she is there for me, for everyone she never asks anything in return. I think that this is why I am so willing to help her. She never asked for it but she clearly needs it. I wish that someone that was better at things like this would decide that they would help her. She's my best friend but how do I approach this?

Right now she's walking alone by the train tracks here we had the fight with the giant plant. She comes out here to be alone and watch the sun set which is what she is doing right now.

She sits down and puts her head in her hands. Is she crying? What should I do? If I go out now I could help her, catch her out of this façade but how? What if I hurt her? What if…what if I screw up? But how can I walk away from Will crying and still call myself her friend?

"Will?"

Did I just say that? How did I wind up sitting next to her on the edge?

"Did you know that Thesus kept Hercules from killing himself after Hera forced him to kill his Wife and three children. He wanted to kill himself but he wasn't in his right mind and Thesus understood it. He took Hercules home with him."

"Want to come home with me?"

She laughs and literally jumps on me. For a second I thought that she was going to hurt me but then I felt her crying into my shoulder and I understood.

"Behind every great leader has to be a great friend."

"No Irma. The friend has to be beside the leader or the leader will never make it anywhere. Don't you get it? With the friend behind the leader she would only be looking back at her friend, never in front of them. Besides it makes it easier for the me to lean on you when you are next to me."

"You know the offer still stands. If you want I can take you home with me, you could live under my bed and I would give you three meals a day. It would be great."

"Wouldn't your father the police officer notice that something was different?"

"Only if you howl at the moon."

She is so coming home with me tonight. But first I think that I am going to watch the sunset with my leader. After all where would we be if we didn't take time to enjoy the moments of beauty with a passion that can not be extinguished? Did I really thing that?

I am not sure weather I am going to end it on this note. You tell me. Should i let it die there? It would end on a good note but this is one of my favorite things that i have written.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know what to do

I don't know what to do. I am just so frustrated I mean everything is making me angry. What happened to Will, what happened to Josh, these circumstances where I can do nothing to help only make me even angrier. It's not fair. I lost Elyon my best friend. She went everywhere with me and now I feel like I am loosing the gang.

Irma doesn't even argue with me anymore, I have no clue how to help Will, Hay Lin is just lost right now, and Taranee seems so distant. I don't understand why I can't do anything to help the ones that I love. I don't know what to do.

Should I sit here and let Will and Irma work things out, and let them get closer and become even more distant or should I butt my head in and risk loosing it all. I mean it feels like they don't want me.

This feeling carries on at home. Mom is to busy with work, Dad too. Lillian can't be bothered to care less about me and Caleb broke up with me about a week ago.

I feel like I need a cliff notes of the last month because I am so far in over my head that I can't even move because of the pressure, or lack of. I was absent from school yesterday and no one noticed. I mean I am trying so hard to keep what little ties that I have after loosing my best friend and now I am loosing everything else. Nothing is mine. No I don't have anything.

How cay I _have_ anything. My family that could care less, my friends that don't even notice when I am gone. I used to be the center of attention the center of the world and now I feel like Pluto after it was told it wasn't a planet anymore.

Ever since Jake died everything has just been so hard with everyone and I don't want to die but I don't know what to do. I mean I can get over the fact that no one notices me I am not that shallow and self centered no one notices me at home, but Elyon needs to come home. Just for a day I would do anything to have her just for a day to talk to. Just to see that she is alright. I keep having nightmares and all guardian duty has been put off for the past week and it is so hard that I don't know what to do.

Well I didn't know what to do. But my family is off on a trip with Lil and I am home alone and I think that I am going to sneak to Meridian and see Elyon. I want to know that she is ok I really don't care what happens to me.

It's three am now and I am sneaking though I don't know why to the alley behind my apartment. There it is! The swirling blue portal to Elyon. The bridge to the one person who makes everything ok again as all best friends do.

_Elyon's pov_

I feel worse now than I have felt in months. Seriously who becomes a princess only to get sick. Cedric has been bringing me Advil from earth and other things to make me feel better but I can't breath and I have a high fever. I thought that I was getting better for a short period of time when I stopped eating but then my brother began to feed me and I got worse again.

I sometimes wonder if Cornelia was right about him but I haven't been able to speak with her in ages. I would give almost anything to go back to her. She would always sneak over to my house to be with me when I was sick and we would watch cartoons.

I'm stuck in my room with my _queen_ sized bed and the curtains down so that the room feels dark, hot, and horrible. Well it felt that way but then a breeze wafts in. I didn't leave the window open and when I lift my stiff neck I see none other than the blonde idol herself. My best friend Cornelia. She always has had insane timing. Trust her to show up when I am sick.

"Elyon!"

She is putting an ice cold hand on my head and it feels so good. Now she is sitting next to me brushing my bangs out of my face whispering that it will be alright. I think that I might have to high of a fever because there is no way that she was able to make it past all the guards. This has to be an illusion.

"Elyon you need to come back to earth if only for treatment. I can take better care of you at my house than can be taken care of you here. Trust me. I wont force you to leave without your permission. I won't force you to stay on earth. Just listen to me though. If you stay here you will die."

"Cornelia."

I miss her. If this really is her I want her to take me home for a little while. I can't leave this world for long but I feel terrible and I want to go with her just for a little while. I miss her and it is true that if I go with her I stand a higher chance of living.

I try to nod and squeeze the hand that she is holding and she lifts me up with ease. When did she get so strong? When did she get so strong? She is carrying me through Meridian sticking to the shadows so no one notices us. When she reaches a portal she slips through and we are in her apartment before I can blink. She has me on a couch with a Gatorade in my hands and a blanket over me. It feels nice to be here. When I get better maybe we can talk about what has been going on but as of right no I don't know if I can handle anything.

Taranee's pov

I think that after everything that has happened the troubles are beginning to slow down . Something is telling me that things are going to begin to get a lot simpler. I don't know if I can fix everything but I think I can handle Hay Lin. That is where I am going right now. To tutor her in science.

She is the one that has lost herself in the fear that she will loss every one. She doesn't cope well with loss and everything that has happened to her is getting to be to hard on her. I think that If I don't step in here she may loose herself.

* * *

This chapter is all about how the girls are dealing and helping one another and where they are helping one another. IT should forshadow a couple of things. ANYWAY

What is wrong with Elyon?

1.Is she sick?

2.Has her brother been poisoning her?

3.Is it cancer?

Who knows. Maybe you should vote?

What's going to happen bewteen Will and Irma?

Is Elyon going to respond to Cornelia positively?

Next chapter Matt will finally come in to play...teehee...teehee...secretly i don't want Will to be with matt...teehee...wonder what will happen.


End file.
